


only the best

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Reverse Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after becoming engaged, Mark and Jackson are both hired by a company with a very strict no-dating policy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only the best

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to S for betaing!

JYP Enterprises has a very strict no-dating policy for employees, as the interviewer had explained to Jackson. He’d agreed to it at the time, no problem. It’s not like he’s going to be fooling around with his coworkers when he’s engaged to the love of his life, after all.

But it becomes very relevant when he gets the call telling him he’s been hired there, and excitedly tells his fiancé the news, only for Mark to tell him that he’s been hired to work there as well.

“It’s just for now,” Mark reminds him again when they arrive on the first day, Jackson clinging to Mark’s hand instead of unfastening his seat belt and getting out of the car. There were a lot of times before that he’d thought he couldn’t be more grateful for Mark’s decision to buy a car with tinted windows, but this time he’s _sure_ of it. “We can keep applying for jobs. We just need somewhere to work for now so we can pay our own rent.”

“I know,” Jackson says, frowning down at their entwined hands. As relieved as he is by the idea of making his own money instead of living off his trust fund, he wishes it didn’t come with such a huge drawback. He can’t imagine not talking constantly about Mark, like he’s been doing ever since the day they met three years ago. “I’m not taking off my ring, though.”

“Me, either,” Mark promises with a quick shake of his head.

Only Jackson’s need to make a good impression on his new coworkers gets him out of the car before he loses himself in kissing Mark.

 

 

 

 

 

Jackson and Mark are separated almost as soon as they enter the building. Mark’s swept away by a friendly, feline-looking man named Jinyoung who Jackson could swear sneaks a look at Mark’s ass; Jackson, meanwhile, reluctantly follows his department manager, Jaebum, who hands him off to the intern with him for a tour of the building.

The intern, Yugyeom, talks as he shows Jackson around, answering his questions and explaining the layout of the building. He also either introduces Jackson to everyone or at least points them out and mentions their name. Halfway through their walk around the second floor, Jackson notices a woman exiting one of the offices, smoothing her hair and looking both ways before she quickly walks off.

“That’s Jia!” Yugyeom says when Jackson points her out. “You’ll really like her. She’s great.”

Jackson happens to glance back just in time to see a tall man exiting the same office Jia had, also looking both ways and smoothing the rumpled front of his untucked dress shirt. Jackson frowns faintly—he would have thought a company like this would have a stricter dress code. Did he and Mark battle their way through finally figuring out how to use the iron Mark’s mom had bought them as an apartment-warming present for no reason?

“Bambam!” Yugyeom calls just then, distracting Jackson.

The person he called to waves, then joins them in a few quick strides—probably because he has such long legs, Jackson notes enviously.

“Jackson, this is Bambam,” Yugyeom says, reaching out toward Bambam but then letting his hand drop away, like he wants to touch but thinks better of it. “He’s an intern here, too.”

“Oh, that’s cool!” Jackson says, smiling at Bambam. “I just started today. Yugyeom’s showing me around.”

Bambam smiles back. “Did he tell you anything about the food around here yet? There are so many great places to eat.”

They talk for a few more minutes—mostly Jackson and Bambam, who proves to be Jackson’s equal when it comes to chattiness. Yugyeom mostly sticks to providing reactions and gazing fondly at Bambam. His obvious crush on Bambam is cute. Maybe when they’re not working at JYP anymore they can get together, Jackson thinks.

But soon enough Bambam mentions having to get back to work. “It was nice to meet you!” Jackson tells him.

“You, too!” Bambam agrees, then shoots Yugyeom a smile. “See you later.”

“Bye,” Yugyeom says, smiling back. 

“He’s nice-” Jackson begins as Bambam walks away, only to be interrupted when Yugyeom abruptly startles and yelps, quickly biting off the sound.

“You okay?” Jackson asks, vaguely noticing he can hear Bambam laughing as he walks away.

“Fine,” Yugyeom says, casting a look over his shoulder. Between that and the way he rubs surreptitiously at his backside Jackson starts to wonder, though he’s distracted when Yugyeom asks, “Doesn’t Mark have a ring like yours?”

Jackson jolts. He’d been hoping no one would notice that. “Friendship rings,” he says hastily, adding a kiss to his mental count of the debt he owes Mark. One for every time he has to pretend they’re just friends; one for every ten minutes they’re apart. (Originally it had been every hour, but this way Jackson gets to claim more.)

“Oh,” Yugyeom says, rubbing the back of his neck. “They’re nice.”

“Thanks.” Jackson realizes he’s mirroring Yugyeom’s gesture and quickly pulls his hand away. “So you and Bambam go out a lot?”

“What?”

“For lunch,” Jackson explains, laughing at the startled looking on Yugyeom’s face. “You know, since he was saying he eats out a lot.”

For some reason Yugyeom’s face cycles through roughly twelve expressions, getting redder by the second. “Oh. Uh.”

“I’ll have to remember the places he told me,” Jackson rambles on. “So Mark and I can go there.”

Yugyeom tilts his head, an inquisitive look crossing his face. “Do you guys go out a lot, too?”

“Uh, yeah. Since we’re friends and everything.” Jackson pauses, then adds, “So, third floor?”

“Third floor!” Yugyeom confirms gratefully, and the tour resumes.

One of the most important things about this tour, of course, is that Jackson can spend it taking mental notes of the best places to sneak off and meet Mark. He’s just thought about how deserted stairwells will make for good meeting places when they reach the landing at the halfway point and come across two young women standing way too close together. 

Jackson’s eyebrows shoot upwards, especially when one of them casts him a wide-eyed glance. “Jungyeon was just—helping me fix my earring,” she says hastily, the aforementioned Jungyeon nodding in agreement.

Which is funny, Jackson thinks as he passes by them once introductions and small talk have been made, since Momo isn’t even wearing any earrings. Between that and some of the other things he’s seen so far today, the wheels start to turn.

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Jackson meets Mark back at the car at the end of the day, Jackson trying to look as nonchalant as possible as he gets in the backseat instead of the passenger seat and spotting at least three other employees doing the same thing, he’s definitely suspicious. 

“Did you notice anything weird about working here?” Jackson pants against Mark’s temple after he’s finished making up for lost time (and then some).

“Not really.” Mark presses his lips against Jackson’s neck again, then pauses. “Oh, you mean how like half the people here are hooking up?”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah, like three people asked if I wanted a tour of the supply closet.”

Jackson’s eyes narrow. “Which?”

“I don’t remember their names, it’ll take a few-”

“No, which closet?”

“The one on the third floor, I think?”

Outrage floods his soul, and he pulls away to stare at Mark in disbelief. “That’s not even the nicest one! They wanted to fuck you in the smallest supply closet?”

“Maybe I have to work here longer to rate a better one,” Mark suggests.

Jackson scowls. “You don’t need to wait for anything! Tomorrow afternoon we’re meeting at the one on the second floor. It’s way bigger. Okay?”

Mark smiles, then nuzzles his cheek. “Thank you, Gaga.”

Third floor supply closet his _ass_ , Jackson seethes as he cuddles Mark close. Only the best for his Mark.


End file.
